


Trust is Complicated

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Garak have an interesting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeaka RC (yeaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek (wouldn't that be cool??)
> 
> Un beta-ed, lemme know if you see mistakes
> 
> This is (again) based on the drawing by Yeaka. The other fic I did based on this is Escalation. 
> 
> [Wow that escalated quickly](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/88918416890/wow-that-escalated-quickly)

The chair he was tied to was purple, plush and normally very comfortable. The position he was tied in, a frog tie, with his ankles tied to his thighs and all his weight on his knees, hadn’t been comfortable this morning, and it certainly wasn’t comfortable now. A thin rope, blue, looped around his knee and pulled it to the edge of the chair. The other knee mirrored the position, and his legs were secured far apart. Hands were fastened behind his back, hands gripping the opposite elbow and tied there with the same blue cord. Shoulders were pressed against the back of the chair in an attempt to relieve pressure on his legs. 

All day, Julian had been tied like that. The moment he had woken up, Garak had tied him up and secured him to the chair. Now it had to have been past dinnertime, Julian could only assume, and he hadn’t been moved once all day. The position was strenuous, and made only more so by the dildo buried right up against his prostate and the clamps on his nipples, little weights dangling from them. 

Garak had tied him up early that morning, and had used Julian’s ungagged mouth. The low backed chair that Julian was tied to gave Garak easy access, coming up behind Julian’s head, but the position was awkward for Julian. Garak didn’t seem to care that Julian struggled to suck him off, tongue reaching out to lick and suck as much as he could. Before Garak could come, he pulled away and told Julian firmly “Don’t swallow, don’t spit. Keep your mouth open until I let you close it, Dear Doctor.” Only when Julian nodded, big eyes wide, did Garak finish, pumping hot semen into Julian’s open mouth. 

When he pulled away, Garak didn’t say a word to Julian. Instead, he simply went to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. Leaving Julian on the plush chair, head resting back over it, mouth open and full of milky cum. He tried his best not to move, and it was easy for him at first. The strain wasn’t much for his augmented body. His body he could control, but the saliva that welled up in his mouth, not so much. 

Garak had returned to find cum dripping down Julian’s chin, dribbling from the side of his mouth, despite Julian’s best efforts. Garak gave him a small smile, before going to his closet and dressing, slipping on dark pants and an informal shirt. Only after he was clean and dressed, did he make his way back over to Julian’s tied form. He stroked Julian’s face lightly, watching as another dribble of cum slipped past Julian’s lips. A drop or two dripped from Julian’s chin to land on his chest, and Julian jerked in surprise, more cum and saliva spilling from his lips. 

Julian looked up at Garak pleadingly, trying his best not to move or to swallow in such a way that no cum slipped down his throat. Garak stroked the hair from Julian’s forehead, and smiled down at his doctor. “I hope you will find today challenging doctor,” He said quietly, smiling enigmatically down at Julian, who whined pleadingly in the back of his throat. More cum and saliva than before welling from his lips and dripping down his chin. “I think this will be more intense than anything else you’ve ever done.” His eyes shone in excitement. 

It didn’t seem that bad, not then. Julian was tied to the chair, cum dripping from his lips. It wasn’t more intense than anything else he’d ever done. Not until Garak had produced the dildo and clamps. It was all things Julian could handle, had handled before, and so they didn’t worry him as much as they should have. 

Garak knelt in front of the short chair, setting the toys on the carpeted floor next to him. A hand slid up Julian’s chest, stroking lightly, taking an extra moment or two at the spots Garak knew were ticklish just to see the cum bubble and trickle from the doctor’s lips. His fingers found Julian’s left nipple first, rolling it between his fingers and plucking the soft nub to hardness. Julian moaned, but he was steady. He only released it after the clamp was secure, a single weight pulling down on it. Julian gave a soft cry, and a few more drops fell onto his chest. He worked the right one much the same way, rolling it teasingly between his fingers before clamping it. This time Julian was ready for it and still, not spilling what was now an almost even mixture of saliva and cum. 

A tube of lubricant snapped open, and the cool liquid squirted directly over Julian’s cock. He worked hard not to flinch from the cold, and worked harder not to thrust up when Garak’s hand slid over Julian’s cock, coating it. Garak teased him, touches gentle on an already very hard and throbbing Julian. He wasn’t allowed to come, only ever allowed at Garak’s word, and Julian was smart enough to know that permission wouldn’t be granted any time soon. 

He could handle it though. Julian could handle a lot more than people normally dished out. Garak wasn’t Julian’s first, but Garak was the only one who had known his secret. They could tie him up, flog him, spank him, fuck him, but it was never enough. Julian wanted to be broken down, reduced to wordless noise, and experience subspace that he had only ever read or heard about and never had for himself. For them, he’d have to pretend. Give in easily, break easily, pretend to find that place. He had to pretend to be like a normal, weak human, when he was anything but. Garak was different, Garak knew. 

Garak broke him down and built him back up. He found subspace with Garak, and both pleasure and pain he’d never known before. He didn’t have to pretend, and even if he tried, Garak somehow knew and broke down those barriers, forcing Julian to his limits and past them. Julian would never be able to go back to anyone else after Garak. It just wouldn’t be the same. 

Only when Garak stopped stroking him, did Julian realise how tense he had gotten. His body tight as a bow to keep from spilling cum and keep from coming himself. He relaxed slowly, letting air out of his nose. He could hear Garak slicking up his fingers, and took a moment to breathe and prepare so he wouldn’t jerk in shock. 

A finger slid inside him, gentle, but insistent. Garak’s other hand reached up to play with the weight clamped to Julian’s left nipple, tugging gently as his finger slid in and out of Julian’s hole. It wasn’t long before a second finger joined the first, and Julian was fighting to keep still. Garak scissored his fingers slowly, opening up Julian wider for him. When a third finger joined, Julian moaned softly, loving the feel of Garak spreading him apart. 

Garak didn’t stop at three fingers. Normally that was all Julian needed to prepare him, despite Garak’s size. He liked the the sting when Garak slid in, the stretch of not being prepared enough. And Garak liked it too, always purposely stretching Julian just enough to avoid damaging him. So when the fourth finger slid in, Julian jolted in surprise, cum and saliva dripping down on onto his chest. Garak laughed softly, working his fingers in deeper now, searching out for Julian’s prostate. 

Julian moaned, lifting his hips up as much as he dared. Pleasure was complicated with Garak. He controlled everything in the room, especially Julian. He didn’t always make it easy for Julian to obey him. It seemed easy, but there was always a catch. Garak might give him pleasure now, but would he let Julian come, or would he lead him right to the edge and deny him? It was best to be careful, take as little pain or pleasure as he dared, because Garak knew the line to cross. 

The remaining cum slipped from his mouth and down his chin as Garak teased his prostate. He moaned softly one moment, and whined softly the next. The pleasure from his prostate and the fear of what would happen next overlapping. Julian didn’t move his head, mouth still full of saliva, and didn’t see Garak’s smirk as fingers touched and teased. 

Only when Julian was near trembling, shaking slightly in anticipation for orgasm, did Garak stop. His fingers slipped from Julian, and he did shiver from the loss, hips following the Cardassian’s fingers as much as they could. Garak chuckled and wiped his fingers off on Julian’s spread thigh. “Doctor, I know you are not so far gone already.” he said sweetly, spreading a thin layer of lubricant over the thick, black dildo in his hands. It was slightly longer and a bit thicker than his own, but he knew what Julian could handle. 

Julian closed his eyes and took a breath in. He could handle more, he could handle much more, and Julian hated when he let himself break so easily. So he straightened against the chair and regained his breathing and his control, not even flinching when the dildo was pressed inside of him. His breathing was even again, and only hitched when it settled in up against his prostate. Pleasing Garak, and breaking down Garak’s way was what was important, Garak would guide him through the rest. 

Garak stood and wiped excess lubricant on Julian’s thigh again, a clean space this time. He circled the chair until he was at Julian’s head. Hands ran through Julian’s hair, stroking it over the the top of the chair. Julian moaned softly in pleasure, leaning his head up against Garak’s hand softly. “You’re very good, dear Julian.” he said quietly, Julian drinking in the praise. “I want you to spit now for me, not far, not on the floor, but spit.” 

There was only a moments hesitation, as Julian thought about what Garak wanted from him. Why couldn’t he just swallow the liquid in his mouth? It wasn’t his place to think, not now. He obeyed, not even able to spit far in his position in the chair, most of it dribbling down his chin and chest anyways. When his mouth was clear, he licked his lips. They were on their way to chapping soon. 

“Now, drink this.” Garak held up a glass of water to Julian’s lips, and Julian drank without moving his head much. A few sips at first, and then with Garak’s insistence, the whole glass. “You’re going to need it.” he warned, hand smoothing down Julian’s hair again, almost petting him. 

“Garak-” Julian started, but was silenced almost instantly by two fingers slipping into his mouth. 

“We aren’t finished, dear, and I haven’t given you permission to talk.” Julian could only nod and suck lightly at the fingers in his mouth. His jaw hadn’t started to ache yet from keeping it wide open, but it still felt good to close it around something. The fingers were pulled from his mouth and he whined, trying to follow them and suck. Julian’s head was pulled back, down the back of the chair and his mouth filled with Garak’s cock. He sucked eagerly, the position awkward yet again but Julian couldn’t make himself care, mouthing at the soft skin. 

“Don’t spit, don’t swallow.” Garak repeated. It took longer this time, for Garak to come, but not by much at all. Cardassians recovered faster than humans, Julian knew now from experience. Garak pulled out enough to spurt into Julian’s mouth, once, twice, three times and filling it. Julian moaned softly, tongue moving around slowly in his mouth, tasting. 

Julian stared up at Garak, mouth open as much as was comfortable, soft pleading sounds in the back of his throat. What was it that Garak wanted? It wouldn’t be possible for him to keep the cum from spilling, even with all his effort. Saliva welling up made it impossible. Would Garak have him swallow this time, or set him up to fail again? It wasn’t Julian’s job to think, but it was always hard to stop. 

“I’m heading out,” Garak stroked Julian’s cheek, smile on his lips. “Same rules apply, doctor. Don’t come, don’t close your mouth, don’t spit, and don’t swallow.” Julian made a soft sound of protest, his head shaking, the movement miniscule but enough to get his point across without spilling. Garak simply patted him on the head, calling farewell in almost a sing-song voice, and walked out of the room, the door securing itself behind him. 

It wouldn’t do to panic or get worked up. That only ever made things worse, and Julian could be patient. That was something he had learned about being with Garak, it paid to be patient. Garak never did anything without a reason. If he left Julian, all he could do was obey Garak’s instructions and wait for him to return. 

That was easier said than done. Not only was Julian tied up in such a way that was difficult to maintain comfortably, but the cum in his mouth was on the verge of spilling again, and the massive dildo that filled him pressed right against his prostate, but he was bored too. There was nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and wait. Maintaining his position and preventing the cum from spilling took part of his concentration, but it wasn’t the worst he could deal with, and he felt almost bored. 

That is until the dildo in his ass buzzed to life. Julian jumped in surprise, almost choking on the cum in his mouth for a moment, and spilling way too much out onto his chest. Pleasure coursed through him and he shivered, moaning low in his throat. The dildo was a vibrator! He didn’t know how far up the settings went, but it must have been set on one of the higher levels, if not the highest. A moment later and the vibrations tapered off to a much more manageable level. The head was still pressed to his prostate and sent shivers up and down his body. 

He could have handled this all much better without the vibrator, but this was much more exciting. This was much more challenging. And Garak must have the remote, and could change how fast the vibrator moved at any time. Julian shivered and rocked his hips slightly, feeling the dildo move inside him and rock against his prostate. There was a reason Julian loved being Garak’s, and this was it. Garak always made things interesting. 

Julian took a moment to reset, now that things were more difficult. To take a breath in and relax, to ignore everything going on in and on him. The more Julian maintained himself, the more thoroughly Garak could break him. 

The vibrator sped up again, and though Julian hadn’t known exactly what to expect, this didn’t surprise him. The vibrations sped up and slowed down in no particular way at first. Simply changing speeds and pulsing in random different ways, before moving to a steady buzz at one of the higher levels. 

An hour passed. Julian’s inner clock, augmented and perfect, let him know. He was breathing harder now, drool filling his mouth and had pushed out the cum not long before, and a few beads of sweat formed on his skin. When Garak walked through the door, Julian couldn’t help but strain toward him, soft pleading words lost in the back of his throat. The vibrator kicked up inside him again, going the highest it had gone inside of him, before shutting off completely. 

“Have you been a good boy?” Garak’s fingers stroked lightly at the side of Julian’s face. He nodded, tiny movements but emphatic none the less. He tried to be good, that had to count for something. His mouth was still wide open, and he hadn’t swallowed. He’d obeyed all of Garak’s rules, it wasn’t his fault if the cum was now painting his chest and not sitting pretty in his mouth. 

“Good boy, spit. Like before.” 

Julian didn't hesitate to obey like before. He spit, drool mixing with cum on his chest, clearing his mouth like before. He longed to move his mouth, work his jaw, but he hadn’t been told to do that. Instead his mouth fell open again, and he looked up at Garak, searching for praise, instruction or both. 

Garak smiled lightly down at him, patting his cheek lightly before pulling away and over to the replicator. Julian followed as best as he could, pulling at the restraints and watching Garak until he was out of sight. Garak wasn’t gone long, back with another full glass of water that he held to Julian’s lips. 

“Drink all of it.” Julian did better at that this time too, not stopping when he’d had enough like last time. Garak rewarded him with a small kiss on his forehead. It was enough praise for Julian, and he felt himself go warm with pleasure. 

Fingers traced Julian’s lips, noting how the normally smooth lips were starting to roughen. Julian shivered again, tongue flicking out to lick and taste. His eyes slipped closed and he relaxed back into the chair, revelling in Garak’s attention. He sucked lightly at a finger, pulling it into his mouth and bathing it lightly with his tongue. 

Garak allowed Julian to suck on his finger for a moment more before pulling away, wiping the excess saliva against Julian’s cheek. His poor doctor was almost trembling, and when his eyes opened, they were unfocused. A good sign, Julian was where he needed to be. He panted softly, and stared up at Garak with half lidded eyes. 

“Good boy,” Garak murmured in praise, undoing his pants and standing behind Julian, pulling his head down across the back of the chair again. Julian mouthed at Garak’s dick, warm lips latching onto the head and sucking in the most exquisite way. Julian moaned, as if he was the one receiving a blowjob from a very talented mouth. 

Julian took him farther in, sucking and tonguing Garak’s cock. It had been over an hour since he had last come, and Garak had sufficient time to recover, for a Cardassian at least. It didn’t take him long, not with the way Julian was eagerly lapping and sucking him. His hands twisted in Julian’s hair. “Don’t swallow.” He warned, the rest was implied at this point. He came again, filling Julian’s mouth.

Garak pulled away, taking a moment to recover before doing up his pants again. Julian’s mouth was wide open again, filled up with milky cum. It was a sight Garak would never tire of seeing. It was made better by the fact that Julian’s chest was wet and sticky, decorated with drying cum and saliva. 

“Good boy,” He praised again, watching as Julian’s eyes lit up from the praise. He was always so eager to please Garak, much like a puppy. Garak had actually made Julian his puppy once, and it was an experience he wanted to repeat. 

The nipple clamps on Julian’s chest moved with his breathing, not as deep now that his mouth was full. Garak tugged lightly at one, eliciting a soft groan. “Getting used to these, my doctor?” Garak asked softly, lifting a weight and then letting it drop. Julian jerked and his breathing increased, not even mattering now that cum was dribbling anew from his lips. He shook his head lightly, still trying to keep balance, to try and please Garak. “No? Doctor I think you can handle more, don’t you?” Julian didn’t move this time, didn’t nod or shake his head, just stared up at Garak. 

Garak pulled two more weights from the trunk they stored their toys, both the same weight as the first ones. He knelt in front of Julian, tugging lightly at each nipple clamp before adding the weight. Julian jerked each time, when the weights were added and when the delicate nubs were tugged. He was already failing so completely at keeping his mouth full this time, but it didn’t really matter to Garak. Julian was trying, desperately so, and that’s what Garak liked. 

The remote control was hidden in his pocket, and so far he hadn’t teased Julian with it now that he was back, but he was leaving soon and he wanted to push Julian a little farther before he left. He wasn’t disappointed. He didn’t push it to the highest setting, but it made Julian jerk nonetheless. Julian’s eyes widened before fluttering shut. He moaned and his hips rocked, whether to get away from the dildo or push it deeper, he didn’t even think Julian knew. 

“I’ll be back, dear doctor.” Garak ran his fingers through Julian’s now sweat-slicked hair. Julian could only whine in protest, hips undulating in want. 

Julian continued to whine even after Garak left, pleading to be let go, to be given more, anything. It took a while for Julian to calm down again, to regain his breathing and control, and it was harder still with the vibrator pulsing away inside of him, changing speeds at randoms intervals. 

His day was spent like that, tied to the chair, Garak returning every hour or so to have him spit, drink, and refill his mouth. And every hour, Julian was pushed further to his limits. It was wonderful, and the best he had ever felt. He had never floated so high, or felt his skin light up so warm. 

A few hours in and his chest coated with dried cum and saliva. His jaw was aching from being kept open for such an extended period of time. His muscles and joints were sore, he was hungry, but worst of all was his need to urinate. He hadn’t relieved himself that morning, hadn’t had the chance, and Garak had forced several glasses of water into him. The last time Garak had come back, he had tried to communicate his need. He was sure the Cardassian knew his need, but had refused to address it. Julian was desperate. 

This time when Garak came back and ordered him to spit, Julian did so and instantly started begging. “Garak, Garak… please. I need to, I need to go. I need to piss, please.” He panted out, desperately. He didn’t stop until Garak had to cover his mouth to shut him up. Julian went silent, but couldn’t stop squirming, couldn’t relax with how tightly his body was wound to prevent himself from making a mess and shaming himself. 

“I didn’t say you could talk,” Garak admonished, tutting. He slapped Julian’s face lightly, enough to sting. Julian whined softly and shivered, mouthing his pleas and looking up at Garak desperately. “Better,” Garak ran his hands down Julian’s sides, over ticklish spots. Julian was too far gone to hold back anymore, had been for a while, and let out a steady stream of soft noises. 

Garak took his time, moving slowly to tease his desperate doctor. He filled the glass of water, and Julian drank it down with little complaint, panting hard when he finished. Garak set the glass down, and stood behind Julian again so he could fill Julian’s mouth up again. Julian let out a distressed whine, but was soon too busy to make much more noise. Again his mouth was filled, and at this point didn’t need to be told what to do. 

Garak knelt in front of Julian again, this time grasping his cock. His erection had gone down with the need to urinate, and the attention only seemed to increase that need. Julian bucked up into Garak’s hand, pleading wordlessly in the back of his throat. “If you need to go so bad, go.” Garak said lightly, lifting Julian’s cock up and aiming it at his face. 

It took a moment for Julian to comprehend what Garak meant, and another to realise he was serious. Julian shook his head in wide-eyed refusal before he had remembered the need to keep his mouth full and elevated. He couldn’t do that! They had discussed it, yes, and it had been something they had both wanted to do, but never had. He couldn’t do that, not now! 

Garak didn’t react, just held Julian’s cock in place, smiling innocently up at Julian. “Well?” He said after a few minutes of Julian squirming and shaking his head. “I thought you had to go?” Julian nodded, tears in his eyes from the mixture of all the tortures and how desperately he was holding himself back. “I can come back later, if you want?” Julian’s answering keen was pure desperation, and Garak couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Then go.” 

Julian didn’t want to, he _really_ didn’t want to. But Garak wasn’t giving him another choice, and the idea of letting go was such a thrill, half of him didn’t even know why he was refusing. And so he didn’t, he stopped refusing and let himself go. It took a moment to relax enough, he had held himself so tightly for so long, and this was so new and strange. 

Garak smiled and adjusted the stream so it landed as much on Julian as possible, some of it even reaching his face, but most landing on his chest. Tears were running freely down his cheeks too, cathartic tears. It took him a few moments to empty, so full that he was, and when he did, Garak stood and stroked the tears from his face. 

“Doctor,” He said softly, wiping the moisture from Julian’s eyes. “You’re so good for me.” Julian’s breathing stuttered, but he leaned into Garak’s touch, eyes slipping closed. His mouth was still open, still full. He really was good for Garak, and Garak said it so rarely that it meant something significant every time he did. 

Garak stayed with Julian longer this time, making sure that Julian was alright and that if he needed to stop, he could. Julian was, and soon was aching and hard again in anticipation. So Garak left again. 

The pattern continued all day, Julian’s chest increasingly messy. Mostly from cum and saliva, and when Julian had to relieve himself again, he did so with much less hesitation. Garak loved Julian like this, messy with a mix of both of them decorating his chest. Julian was so debauched and desperate and beautiful, Garak wanted to take holos and keep the image forever. He didn’t, secure in the knowledge that any time he wanted this, Julian would be happy to oblige. 

Now it was late, after when dinner was usually held. Julian was exhausted and Garak really couldn’t imagine coming again. His last two orgasms hadn’t filled up Julian’s mouth nearly enough, but Julian was past the point where he could notice or keep anything in his mouth for long.

This time when Garak entered, he let Julian spit, but he didn’t refill Julian’s mouth with cum. Julian’s lips were now rough and dry, and for some reason it made him all that more enticing. Garak had him drink another glass of water, which Julian did almost mindlessly at this point. He didn’t even notice when Garak knelt in front of him, until the Cardassian wrapped his lips around Julian’s cock. 

Julian jerked and squirmed, the nipple clamps pulling painfully, his whole body aching and desperate. He wouldn’t be able to hold off orgasm for long, but he couldn’t imagine doing so without Garak’s permission. Julian jerked and whined, begging without the words he had lost hours ago. 

When he knew Julian was close, Garak pulled back. Julian cried out and squirmed, whole body trembling with want and need. “Should I let you come?” Julian nodded desperately, high pleading noises in the back of his throat. “My good doctor, come for me.” Garak sucked Julian back into his mouth in time for Julian to spill. 

Julian came with such an intensity, he didn’t realise tears were streaming down his face until Garak wiped them away. Garak was already busy undoing the rope around Julian’s legs, stretching him out gently and setting his feet on the floor. He removed the vibrator and set it aside to be cleaned later. Only when he had Julian’s attention and focus again, did he remove the weights and the clamps, knowing how much they’d hurt when they regained blood flow. 

“Shhh, dear doctor.” Garak pets Julian’s hair back lightly when the crying started anew. He lifted Julian from the chair and mostly carried his exhausted form to the bed, laying him down on his side, being careful of Julian’s still tied arms. Fingers worked gently massaging the blood back into Julian’s nipples. 

Only when that was done, did Garak untie Julian’s arms and lay him on his back properly. They had to be sore and numb, and Garak wanted to pay them special attention, massaging the feeling back into them. Julian didn’t sob, but he cried a continuous flow of tears as he watched Garak take care of him. 

When Julian was sufficiently calmed, Garak left to get the handheld sonic cleaner. He was only gone a moment, but now that Julian was coming back to himself, it wasn’t good to leave him alone. Garak cleaned up Julian’s chest with the sonic cleaner, making quick work out of what took all day to place. 

Garak crawled into his bed next to Julian to wrap him up in strong, scaled arms. Julian went easily, pressing his face into Garak’s chest. Garak wouldn’t admit he liked cuddling as much as he did, but he loved how warm Julian felt in his arms, and Julian’s aftercare was sufficient enough excuse to take advantage. 

“Garak,” Julian sighed blissfully after several long minutes, after he’d recovered enough to speak. “That was… amazing.” Julian buried his face into Garak’s neck, and Garak could feel the smile against his ridges. “You were right, it was… challenging.” His voice was muffled against Garak’s neck, and he could feel Julian’s warm breath, even and relaxed. 

“I’m pleased you enjoyed yourself, doctor.” Julian nodded, relaxing his exhausted self deeper into the bed and slowly falling into a doze. Garak was good for him, Garak knew what he needed, and he’d never be happy with anyone else again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :D


End file.
